If only she knew
by sas.90
Summary: If only Booth knew the trouble he had to go through after he tells his partner he loves her.


_This has been in my head for a while. It's sunny today so I sat outside with my laptop to write down the idea. This is the result. I just always figured Bones wouldn't just say 'I love you' back when Booth told her he loved her. _

_Hope you like:)_

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Bones, damn.

* * *

**If only she knew**

_Do it. _

_Just do it. _

_Just knock and say and, what's the worst that could happen?_

_Sure, she could kick my ass or throw me down the stairs. _

_No she wouldn't do that, would she?_

_Just tell her. _

Special Agent Seeley Booth let out an audible sigh as he approached the wooden door of his partner's apartment. The struggle between the two voices in his head was starting to give him a migraine and he hadn't even knocked yet. It was past midnight, but he wasn't tired. And after sitting on his couch, aimlessly flicking through the channels on TV he decided it was time. Time to finally get something off his chest. Something he'd wanted to say for over a year, but never had the courage to do so. He stopped in front of the door and rubbed his hands together. He could still turn around and drive back home.

_Knock._

A little voice in his head told him and he smooted his sky blue tie against his chest. Maybe she wasn't home. Or maybe she was already asleep, he probably shouldn't wake her up.

_Knock!_

The voice in his head was growing stronger and Booth wasn't impressed. Why had he decided to do this again?

_For god's sake you idiot! Just knock!_

The man raised his fist and let it fall onto the wood twice. The knocks echoed off the walls in the building's long hall and it made him cringe. Too late now. Or not. Booth glanced over his shoulder. How far was the elevator? Maybe if he ran he'd make it in time. Too late, he could hear footsteps walking toward the door. A hand turning the knob. The door didn't open.

''Who is it?'' Her smokey voice sounded even smokier from behind the door and it made his heart melt a little bit. His knees shake a little bit. Wasn't he supposed to be a tough special agent who wasn't scared of anything?

''Boo - '' The man cleared his throat.

''It's me, Bones.'' Was it just him or did his voice just raise an octave?

''Booth, it's past midnight! If you keep bringing take out at his hour we're both going to get fat.'' He heard the sound of keys clinking together and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. Right now he wished he'd brought take out.

''No, I just need to.. I have to talk to you about something.'' The door opened slightly and she peeked outside. When she saw that it was indeed her partner who was standing outside she opened it completely and revealed her entire body. She was dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a white tanktop. Her hair was down and she was holding a file in her free hand. He frowned, momentarily forgetting about why he was there.

''You're still working at this hour?''

''I couldn't sleep.'' She shrugged one shoulder and stepped aside to let him in. He stepped across the threshold and waited patiently until she had closed the door. She then made her way over to the kitchen counter.

''Would you like a beer?'' Booth shook his head and again flattened his tie against his chest. She noticed and raised an eyebrow. It was his tell, something was bothering him.

''Coffee?''

''No, Bones, could you – could we sit down or something?'' His right hand delved into the pocket of his trousers and he grabbed a hold of the pokerchip that was always there. He flipped it. When she simply looked at him he flipped it again, and waited.

''Okay.''

_Flip. Flip. Flip._

He followed her to the couch and sat next to her, keeping a reasonable distance between them. She placed her hands in her lap and looked at him, again. He could barely stand the patient look she was giving him. Her blue eyes, those damn blue eyes that had made him fall head over heels in love with her, just watching him. When he didn't speak she raised an eyebrow.

''You said you wanted to talk.''

''Yeah I did – I do. Umm.''

_Tell her._

_Tell her._

_Tellhertellhertellhertellhertellhertellhertellhertell-_

''Bonesiloveyou.'' The words stumbled out of his mouth and his eyes widened. She laughed.

''Excuse me?''

_Tell her again and this time make it understandable._

''Bones. I. Love. You.'' He repeated like he was telling a five year old off. This time she must've understood, because now her eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

''Bones, say something.'' Suddenly his cheek stung and she was standing on her feet, saying something that he couldn't hear until his ear stopped buzzing.

''What?'' He got to his feet as well. Had she just slapped him?

''I need you to leave.''

''Why?''

''Now, Booth.'' She was pointing at the door and her finger was trembling. Her entire hand was. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? When he didn't move she rolled her eyes and walked off. Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor and Booth frowned before following her.

''Bones.''

''Booth, go home.''

''No, Bones, stop, wait. Come here. Oh for god's sake.'' He sighed when she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. The lock turned and when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.

''I'm not coming out until you've left!'' Her voice sounded muffled, even if she was speaking louder than usual. It was then that Booth discovered he was standing in her semi-dark bedroom and a shiver ran down his spine. He felt like he was doing something bad. Something that wasn't allowed.

''What the hell is going on, Bones? You can't just walk away after I said.. after..I said - ''

''You love me.''

The man sighed and placed his hand on the door before leaning his forehead against the surface, too.

''I know, I have done for over a year, Bones. When the gravedigger – I, Bones would you open the door so I can see you.''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because you said you loved me. It means I have to say it back. I don't - '' Booth felt his heartrate pick up. She didn't what? Love him? Didn't feel good? He again tried to open the door, but it was still locked.

''What, Bones?''

''I'm not ready for that. I really need you to leave.'' Thinking his heartrate might go through the roof, Booth stepped away from the door and rubbed his hands down his face. He hadn't seen that one coming. Did that mean she loved him too? Or was she talking about something else? Could be, after all she'd slapped him out of nowhere. Usually women kissed him when he told them he loved them. But then again, his partner was different than other women. And counting her past..

''Bones, I'll break down the door!''

''It hurts your shoulder when you break down the door! You said so yourself. Go home, Booth.'' He rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand through his hair. He should've never said that in her presence.

Suddenly he had an idea and knocked on the door softly. Silence. A sniffle. And then.

''What?''

''Will you call me when you're ready to see me?'' The special agent waited for an asnwer. It came quietly, and he could swear he heard a hopeful edge to the tone in her voice.

''Yeah.'' Inside Temperance stood up from the side of her bath and walked over to the mirror. Tears had made mascara streaked trails on her cheeks and she took a towel off the wall, wiping the black trails away. Better. She listened as she heard Booth's footsteps walk away. She could hear him walk all the way to the door and open it. A slight pause and then the door clicked shut. He'd gone. She waited a full minute before making her way to the bathroom door and turning the lock.

''Booth?'' No answer.

She pulled the door open and there he was, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom a bit of a smug smile on his face.He stepped forward.

''I knew you'd - '' She narrowed her eyes and slammed the door shut. Right in his face and effectively cutting him off, though not as she was supposed to.

''- Ow. Jeez. Bones!'' His cry caused her eyes to widen and she quickly opened the door to find him standing in the very same spot. Except his hands were around his nose and blood was beginning to seep through his fingers. He looked up at her, his brown eyes genuinely surprised and perhaps slightly frustrated.

''Booth! Are you okay?'' Stupid question, of course he wasn't.

''Do iw luk owkay?'' She rolled her eyes. He'd take a bullet for her, but as soon as he hurt something small, like his nose, he'd act like a child.

''Remove your hands. Let me look at your nose.'' She stepped towards him and put her hand on his arm. He backed away.

''Bo!''

''Booth, don't be such an infant. Let me see if it's broken.'' She pulled on his wrist gently, her hand could barely close around half of it. He let out an exasperated sigh and removed his hands. A drop of blood fell onto the carpet.

''You're dripping on my carpet.'' She grabbed his arm and took him into the bathroom. There she grabbed a tissue and pressed it against his nose gently. He winced and sat down on the edge of her bathtub. Her face was floating in front of his own and her blue eyes were focused on his nose while her fingers kept the tissue pressed against it.

''It's broken.''

''Ibe did bnot bknow dad.'' The sarcasm in his voice was completely lost on the doctor. And she continued.

''The bridge of your nose has moved. Let me take you to the hospital.'' He mumbled something incohorent and she looked at him, her eyes now fixed on his.

''Sorry?''

''Byeah. You bwoke by nowse!''

''And it needs to be re set.''

''Urts. Bwright? Ibe shuld'n haf sed Ibe laff yew. Anb - ''

''Booth, shh.'' He looked at her and accepted the clean tissue that she was handing him. He then pressed it against his nose.

''Ai?''

''I love you too.'' She said, her face straight and serious. Only she could tell him she loved him without a smile on her features.

He smirked, if only a little bit.

''Bid byou haf to bweak by nwose fow dad?''

**Fin. **

* * *

_In case you didn't figure out what Booth said:_

_1. Do I look okay?_

_2. No!_

_3. I did not know that_

_4. Yeah, you broke my nose!_

_5. Hurts. Right? I shouldn't have said I love you - And -_

_6. Why?_

_7. Did you have to break my nose for that?_

_Reviews are appreciated! See ya next time. xx_


End file.
